


Fire And Ice...Race For Life.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship/Love, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Niki's POV.Cought up playing the same game...Five X Different tactics...Plus one.





	Fire And Ice...Race For Life.

ONE.  
I...Am an easy going type of guy.  
You...Give yourself a difficult time.

TWO.  
I...Remain cool, calm and collected.  
You...Are such a steaming hot-head.

THREE.  
I...Am just a real old softy.  
You...Have to play the hard man.

FOUR.  
I...Am publicly camera shy.  
You...Are the all for show-man.

FIVE.  
I...Crept up on you slowly.  
You...Just had to prove you were faster.

PLUS ONE.  
I...Chose right over wrong.  
You...And I shared our moments of glory-all along.

The End.


End file.
